


KotoUmi Plastic Memories AU

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Apologies, Camping, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Giftia!Kotori, Human!Umi, I will update the tags as The story progresses, Plastic Memories AU, hnggggg the fourth chapter is crap, its my apologies for chapter 4, yes i updated again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Umi disliked the concept of Giftias. As much as possible, she didn't want to get involved in them.But fate is cruel and now, after her grandmother had died, she is now living with her grandmother's Giftia.Will Umi's view of Giftias change now that she's living with one? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 26





	1. Year One

“Condolences to your family Sonoda-sama.” Umi watched people leave the burial, greeting her father and mother along the way and sending her a pitying look. Umi sighed as she stared at the huge portrait of her grandmother. She never would’ve thought that her grandmother would die this early, if she knew then she would’ve never left their family home and instead spend her time with her grandmother. Oh well, the past is in the past right? There’s no point dwelling in it. Still, she wished she saw her grandmother during her final days in the hospital if not for that finals she had to take.

“Umi, come here.” Umi snapped out of her thoughts as she stood up from her seat, walking towards her mother and unknown girl with ashen-gray hair. The cobalt-haired girl can’t help but wonder who that girl was. A distant relative? A family friend? Whoever she was, Umi felt her cheeks burn and heart thump loudly for reasons she can't quite comprehend.

“Umi, this is Kotori. Kotori, this is Umi.” Her mother introduced and Umi offered her hand for a handshake. But instead of getting a shake back, Kotori pounced on the cobalt-haired girl, her shoulders tensing up at the sudden display of shamelessness aka public affection. She looked at her mother with a pleading look but Sonoda-san only responded with a grin. 

“Well then, I will leave you two alone for now.” Sonoda-san exclaimed, turning around and making her way back to bid farewell to their guests. Umi stared in horror as she watched her mother’s retreating back, her face of help completely ignored. Why must her mother betray her? She knew she wasn’t fond of intimate actions, like hugs or simple close body contact.

“I’m so happy, I finally get to meet you Umi-chan!” Kotori chirped in her ear as she pushed herself off Umi, beaming the latter a smile that almost made Umi forget that Kotori was a random stranger who just hugged her out of nowhere.

“Wait, you know me?” Umi questioned. Umi tried to rack her brain if she somehow met Kotori before but she was sure she never met a girl with a weird tuft on her head, an adorable face, a cute smile—okay, she’s just thinking shamelessly.

Kotori nodded, holding Umi’s hands close to her chest. “Your grandmother told me lots and lots of stuff about you!”

“You knew obaa-sama?” Now that was new. She never recalled her grandmother telling her about a girl named Kotori but perhaps the topic was just never brought up and it made Umi remember that her grandmother always asked how Umi was but she never asked her grandmother how she was. Umi mentally sighed, add that to one of her many regrets that can never be relieved.

Kotori blinked, as if she was taken aback that Umi didn’t knew about it, but it was gone in a flash as a smile appeared on her face, “Yep! I’m your grandmother’s Giftia after all.”

***  
“I didn’t know you can cook, Kotori.” Umi heard her mother from the kitchen, followed by a giggle and the click of the stove, “Sonoda-obaa-san taught me a while back, she said I should learn some household chores in case I found someone to live with.”

Sonoda-san laughed, accompanied by the sound of kitchenware clinking, “that’s okaa-san for you.”  
Umi quietly sighed as she secretly looked at the girl with ashen hair. The cobalt-haired girl examined Kotori before returning her focus to the books in front of her. She doesn’t really looked like a Giftia, huh? 

Giftias, androids that are loaded with synthetic souls. They act like a human, speak like a human, everything about them is almost human aside from their lifespan of nine years. In Umi’s opinion, whoever created them is stupid to not make their lifespan longer. What are they trying to achieve? Make temporary bonds and break peoples’ hearts? This is why she hated Giftias.  
For Umi, they only bring sadness and pain that was covered by the temporary happiness the Giftias offer. That’s why she tried to not associate herself with Giftias but it seems like fate has other plans for her because she now lives with the thing she hated the most.

Kotori, the Giftia her grandmother owned. According to her mother, her grandmother took Kotori in her home three years ago -around the same time she left her grandmother's home- and her grandmother’s last wish was for Kotori to live with Umi. Why? She doesn’t know and that’s what frustrated her.

“Umi-chan?”

The cobalt-haired girl was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t sensed Kotori approaching her and now their faces were inches apart. Startled, Umi hastily backed off making her fall off the couch.

“That hurts…” Umi groaned as she rubbed her backside.

“Umi-chan, are you okay?” Kotori extended her hand, which Umi reluctantly accepted. They’re soft, Umi noted before Kotori let go and she wished deep inside that the contact lasted a second longer.

“That was embarrassing but I’m fine. I’m just surprised, that’s all.” Umi exclaimed as she fixed her items on the coffee table before taking her spot on the dining table. Kotori stared at Umi’s retreating back before sighing as she took her spot beside Umi.

Sonoda-san came to the table carrying their dinner. She noticed the awkward atmosphere between the two but decided to not talk talk about it as the three ate in relative silence.

Umi glanced at Kotori for a brief second and their eyes met, making the cobalt-haired girl look away as her heart loudly thumped against her chest. She aggressively bit on her chicken, trying to calm her beating heart. And this is why she hates Kotori, because for some unknown reason, she never fails to make Umi’s heart beat loudly.

*****

Umi twisted and turned on her bed that night, trying to get the ashen-haired girl off her head. This is bad, this is totally bad. For the past few days Kotori had been here, Umi can't focus on other things besides the Giftia. What was so special about her anyways? Why can't Umi stop thinking about her?

Deciding that nothing will happen if she just continued to tangle herself in her sheets, Umi headed out of her room and was surprised to see the kitchen lights still on. She knew her parents were early sleepers because of work so there's only one more person that should be awake at this ungodly hour. Deciding to satisfy her curiosity, the cobalt-haired girl tiptoed to the kitchen and she stopped on her tracks when she saw Kotori's back facing her.

"What are you doing?" Umi blurted before she can even think about it. Slapping a hand on her mouth, Umi froze on her spot as Kotori faced her, a smile forming on her face.

"Umi-chan! You're still awake?" Kotori inquired, amber eyes watching Umi grab a glass of water like a hawk. 

"Yeah, I can't sleep. How about you?" Umi drank her glass in one gulp, meeting Kotori's intense gaze.

Kotori looked down on her lap and Umi's eyes followed, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw a sewing kit on the table and a piece of cloth on Kotori's hands, "I'm still not tired so I'm passing the time."

Umi sighed as she pulled the chair in front of her, the chair that was across from Kotori's. She should've returned to her room by now but something about the Giftia's expression bothered Umi and now, she felt the need to accompany Kotori.

The two sat on the table in relative silence; Kotori was sewing and Umi was observing her, her head resting on her propped up arm.

"Say Umi-chan," Kotori broke the silence but didn't even looked up to face Umi as she continued sewing, "why do you hate me?"

Umi gulped. Is she really that obvious? The cobalt-haired girl looked away, finding the kitchen wall fascinating, "w-what makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It's just whenever I tried talking to you, you always shut me down before I can even say something, whenever our eyes met you always look away and your fists would clench," This time, Kotori stopped what she's doing as she looked up to look at Umi with pleading eyes, "did I do something wrong, Umi-chan?"

Umi caught Kotori's expression by her peripherals, her breath hitching at how adorable the Giftia looked. With a sigh she faced her, "I hate you, or more accurately Giftias in general."

Kotori remained silent and Umi took that as a clue to continue, "i hate the concept of Giftias. Why create something that will leave eventually? It's just… sad. I can't understand why people can accept Giftias in their life knowing they won't be with them forever. It's stupid."

"You like to think ahead huh, Umi-chan?"

"Of course I do. I think it is necessary to think ahead of your future to determine the path to happiness and success. That's why I hate Giftias. Sure they make you happy in the present but in the long term, they'll just disappear before you know it, bringing nothing but pain and loneliness."

"I get what you're saying Umi-chan but I think it's better to look on the present rather than the future."

Umi's brows furrowed at Kotori's response, "I don't get you. Why focus on the present rather than plan what you will do ahead?"

Kotori giggled, "you still don't get it huh? How about this, you don't have school tomorrow right?"

"No, it's my day off." What is she planning to do now? Umi thought as she stared at her hand.

"Then accompany to the amusement park tomorrow."  
Umi's head shot up, looking at Kotori in disbelief. "W-what? I can't, I still have a test on Monday. I need to prepare for it."

Kotori smiled, "Just this once Umi-chan? Please?"  
Umi gulped as she stared at Kotori's pleading face. 

This is so unfair, why does this Giftia had to be so adorable? With a defeated sigh, Umi's shoulders slumped, "Fine fine, but I don't see how you can prove your point by going to an amusement park."

Kotori giggled as she placed all her tools in her sewing kit. She stood up, flashing Umi a smile. "You'll see what I mean, Umi-chan. Good night."

And with that, Umi was left all alone in the kitchen as she thought about her conversation with Kotori. For some reason, she felt like she got closer with the Giftia and the thought made her all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Shaking her head, Umi walked back to her room as her head was filled with thoughts of the ashen-haired Giftia once again.

*****

"We're here, now what?" Umi asked, tapping her foot impatiently as she watched hundreds of people pass by the two of them. Kotori giggled, pulling Umi to a bench.

"What do you see, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, her eyes focused on the moving crowd before them. Umi's brow raised as she look at the crowd. She see… people? Is there supposed to be some sort of catch here?

"Uh people?" She answered, unsure. She heard Kotori giggle as she continued to stare at the crowd, a smile on her face, "look closer Umi-chan. What do you see?"

Umi groaned but did what Kotori asked. She looked at the crowd once again and this time around, she noticed something. Smiles, everyone was smiling. Kids and adults alike had smiles on their faces.

"Smiles. Everyone is smiling, even the adults."

"That's right and why do you think they can smile like that?" Kotori questioned as she now turned to Umi with an expectant smile.

"I… I don't know."

"It's because they are focusing on the present, Umi-chan. They're not worrying about taxes and their own personal problems but instead they shoved those away to be able to smile and enjoy what's happening right now." Kotori stood up, dusting off the non-existent dust on her skirt. She turned to Umi, offering her hand with a smile on her face.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't plan for the future. What I'm saying is, you should look more into the present than fpcus at what will happen in the future. Now Umi-chan, will you accompany to have fun for today and worry about your test later?" 

Umi blinked as she looked at Kotori's eyes, down to her hand, and back to her eyes once again. A smile formed on Umi's face as she accepted Kotori's hand. 

"Yeah. Let's go."

Kotori giggled as she started pulling Umi into the crowd, "This is so much fun! Sonoda-obaa-san never had the chance to take me here. Oh, oh, let's try that Umi-chan!"

Umi watched Kotori's back and somehow her energy had infected Umi. Maybe Kotori's right. Maybe she should focus on the present rather than the future. And maybe, she didn't really hate the warm feeling of Kotori's hand over her own and how it made her heart thump loudly against her chest.


	2. Year 2- April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to finish this on time, lol. I was panicking last Thursday because I was only less than a thousand words and I was also not satisfied with how i wrote the first part but luckily I managed to not only write 2k words- which is my word count standard- but I managed to write 3k words!

"I'm going now!" Umi called out as she started to slip on her shoes. She turned around, hoping to see Kotori at least bid her goodbye but instead she was greeted by silence.

'She's probably still sleeping.' Umi thought as she head out, her mood somewhat dampening. She silently walked to school as she stared at the red ribbon dangling on her neck, a sign that she was now indeed in her second year of high school. She still can't believe that a year had already passed since her grandmother's death.

Speaking of which, today is the day Kotori started living with them, maybe she should buy some sort of cake to celebrate the occasion. After their 'amusement park date' (which Kotori would like to call it to tease Umi), the awkward air between her and Kotori had miraculously vanished. Umi found herself enjoying Kotori's company and every night before bed, they would have late night talks as they exchange stories about each other (it was mostly Kotori sharing stories, with the occasional small stories from Umi).

"Umi-chan, I missed you!" Umi was snapped out of her reverie as an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. Umi sighed as she slowly removed the arm off her shoulders, giving the person a deadpan stare.

"Good morning to you too, Honoka."

"Umi-chan, you're so cold! Don't you miss me?" Honoka asked, fake hurt laced in her tone. Umi sighed as she glanced at Honoka before climbing the stairs that lead to their school.

"After being updated by your relationship with the senpai from UTX every single minute during summer break, I don't." Umi groaned, remembering her friend's disastrous first date and how her phone was pinging every single second about what was happening.

"Umi-chan, admit it. You're just jealous you're all alone during summer break." Honoka teased, poking Umi's sides.

"For your information, I have some company during the break." Umi said, crossing the road as the light turned green. Honoka stopped for a moment, staring at Umi in disbelief. Umi Sonoda spending the summer break with someone instead of practicing all alone in the clubroom? Now, that's news.

"Really? Who is it?" Honoka prodded but Umi just gave her a cold shoulder as they made their way to school. Honoka pouted, determined to know who was the brave person who managed to break Umi's walls.

*****

"I can't believe we're in the same class again. It's like fate Umi-chan! We really are meant for each other!" Honoka happily exclaimed as she munched on the bread she bought earlier. Umi sighed as she faced Honoka, giving the girl a flick on her forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Honoka pouted, rubbing the spot on her forehead Umi had hit.

"Stop talking while your mouth is full." Umi reprimanded and Honoka stuck her tongue out but ate in silence anyways.

"Okay class. Get back to your seats." The cobalt-haired girl turned as she heard her teacher enter the room and her jaw hung open when she saw an all-too familiar figure walking behind their teacher. It couldn't be her, right? Maybe they just have the same gray hair as Kotori's, the same weird tuff as Kotori's, and the same pleasant face as Kotori's.

"Eh, I'm sure this is just the same class as last year's so no need to re-introduce yourselves. In any case, we have a transfer student, be nice to her okay?"

The person stepped forward and flashed everyone in class a smile as she locked eyes with Umi, "Hello everyone. I'm Kotori Minami. Nice to meet you!"

Umi's face paled. Oh boy. That person is indeed Kotori, but what is she doing here? She didn't know their school accept Giftias as students. Umi was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed Kotori take a seat behind her until she heard Honoka introduce herself, "Hello, Kotori-chan, I'm Honoka Kousaka but you can call me Honoka!"

Umi turned around, her eyes meeting Kotori's for a split second before she faced Honoka. "Honoka! You should ask first before using someone's first name."

"Eh? It's okay right Kotori-chan?" Honoka whined as she latched herself onto Kotori's arm. Umi's jaw hung open at the sight, her chest tightening for some unknown reason. Kotori made eye contact with Umi first, her lips curling onto an almost too innocent smile, "Yep, you can call me Kotori, Honoka-chan!"

"Told ya, Umi-chan!" Honoka exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out to Umi, who just sighed in defeat. After Honoka properly went to her seat, Umi faced Kotori, who was still wearing her clueless-but-not- really smile.

"So, care to tell me why you're here?" Umi questioned as she raised her brow in confusion. Kotori tilted her head, placing her index finger on her cheek, "what do you mean? Have we met before?"

"Ko. To. Ri." Umi threatened but it seems it has no effect on the Giftia as the latter only smiled in return, much to Umi's annoyance. Honoka blinked as she watched the exchange between the two. Despite being the dense idiot that she was, it didn't take long for her to put two and two together as a grin spread across her face.

"Okay! It's time to head to the auditorium for the opening ceremony!" As the students began to pile out of the room, Honoka scooted towards Umi, nudging the girl on her sides. "What?" Umi snapped, squinting her eyes in suspicion when she saw the smug grin on Honoka's face.

"So, it's Kotori-chan? The person you spent your summer with?" Honoka exclaimed in a teasing tone and Umi felt her cheeks go red. How can be so sharp at times like these and not with her own feelings? Umi thought as she rolled her eyes. Instead of answering, the cobalt-haired girl ignored her as she left the room, leaving a giggling Honoka and Kotori behind.

*****

"So Kotori-chan, where do you live?" Honoka asked as she, Kotori, and Umi sat under the sakura tree at the middle of the school's courtyard.

"I live with Umi-chan!" Kotori answered cheerfully before taking a bite on her bento. Umi, on the other hand, almost choked at Kotori's answer as she grabbed her water bottle to calm herself.

"Eh, I didn't knew you lived with Umi-chan…" Honoka trailed off as she munched on her bread, kicking her legs back and forth in the air.

"Wait… You lived with Umi-chan?!" Honoka yelled in surprise after the words sunk in, almost choking on her bread. Umi sighed as she silently ate her lunch. She knew how exaggerated Honoka is so she will just let Kotori handle all the talking.

Kotori tilted her head innocently, pressing a finger on her cheek, "eh, you didn't know Honoka-chan? I'm Umi-chan's late grandma's Giftia."

"Oh so that's why… You're a Giftia?!" Honoka yelled in surprise once again, her jaw hanging open. Umi winced as she placed her chopsticks on her bento box with a slam before glaring at Honoka.

"Honoka, close your mouth or a fly might enter." Honoka followed Umi's orders, going back to her seat with a slump.

"Still, why didn't you tell me Umi-chan? I thought we were best friends?" The ginger-haired girl whined before taking a big bite on her bread.

"It just didn't came up?" Umi laughed sheepishly as she scratched her cheek. It was true though. Honoka usually does the talking and Umi would just listen, only butting in to express her opinions before letting Honoka babble about stuff again.

"Still, you don't look like one. I couldn't have recognized if you didn't told me." Honoka muttered as she ate the bread in one bite.

*****

"See you tomorrow Umi-chan, Kotori-chan!" Honoka waved goodbye, running off at the other side of the intersection. Umi and Kotori watched her disappear into the distance before they continued their walk home in relative silence.

"I didn't expect you to go to school." Umi broke the silence, keeping her eyes straight on the road. Kotori hummed as she tucked her hands behind her back.

"I wasn't planning to but your mom said it will be a good experience so she enrolled me at your school," Kotori twirled in front Umi, making the latter stop on her tracks, "say Umi-chan, wanna go to camping this Sunday?"

"What for?"

"Well," Kotori turned around as she started walking again with Umi following closely behind, "it's been a year since we last met and I wanted it to celebrate with you. Also, I heard that you enjoy hiking so…"

Umi stared at Kotori's back, giggling when she saw the latter fiddling with her fingers like a shy schoolgirl asking her crush out.

"Sure. That sounds fun."

*****

"We're going now!" Umi called out as she stood by the door, waiting for a drowsy Kotori to wear her shoes. Sonoda-san appeared from the kitchen, a smile on her face, "take care, okay? Are you sure you don't need an umbrella?"

Umi shook her head, smiling at her mother, "No. The forecast says there will be clear skies today."

"I'm done." Kotori yawned as she stood up, her eyes half-closed and her body slightly rocking back and forth. Umi and her mother looked at each other before laughing at how adorable and ridiculous Kotori looked.

"We're off, okaa-san."

"Take care, you two!"

*****

"You okay Kotori?" Umi inquired as she sat beside Kotori on the train, hugging their camping gear. Kotori hummed sleepily, leaning her head onto Umi's shoulder, "let me rest for a while, please."

"K-kotori?" Umi tensed at the gesture. What is Kotori doing? This is shameless! They were also in public no less! The train started moving and Kotori seemed to make no move to remove her head on Umi's shoulder so she let her be. She must be tired, Umi thought when she remembered seeing the light in Kotori's room still on late last night.

'This is my first time seeing it up close without panicking but Kotori does have an angelic face huh? She looks like an innocent child.' Umi giggled at the thought as she tuck a few loose stands of gray hair behind the ashen-haired girl's hair.

As her fingers accidentally brushed against Kotori's lips, Umi felt a sudden jolt as she hastily retracted her fingers. She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at anything besides Kotori. Umi placed a fist over her heart, feeling its fast thumping against her chest.

Now that she thought about it, she wondered why Kotori always had that effect on her. Every simple gesture Kotori did, her heart would just start beating loudly against her ribcage and her cheeks would heat up. Sometimes, she would even faint when Kotori would get too close at her face. Umi decided she needed help with this so she took out her phone as she opened the messaging app, her fingers hovering over Honoka's ID.

6:23

Umi: Honoka, I need your help. Reply as soon as possible.

The cobalt-haired girl put her phone down, staring at the passing scenery. She knew Honoka wasn't an early riser so she might get a reply a few hours later. Not a few minutes after she sent her text, Umi heard her phone pinging and her eyes widened in surprise when the notification box showed Honoka's name. That ginger-haired bread-loving girl is already awake before the sun is out? That's kind of rare.

6:27

Honoka: yo umu-chan whats up

Honoka: *umi-chan

Umi: I need help regarding Kotori.

Umi: Well, more like what I feel when I'm around her.

Umi: It's hard to explain but whenever I'm around her, my heart would beat so fast and sometimes when our eyes would accidentally meet, I could feel my cheeks burning up.

Umi: I don't know what was going on and I thought you might know something.

Umi stared at her phone screen, watching the typing bubble go up and down on Honoka's part. Umi sighed, what is taking her so long? Usually, Honoka would already reply in seconds, not in minutes. After what felt like forever, Honoka finally managed to type out a reply.

6:31

Honoka: umi-chan u like kotori-chan

Umi: Of course, I do. we wouldn't be friends if I don't.

Honoka: umi-chan

Honoka: u can be dense sometimes u know dat

Honoka: what i meant is

Honoka: ur gay for Kootri-chan

Honoka: *kotori-chan

Honoka: trust me thats what i felt around tsubasa-san

Honoka: tho it took me a while to realize lol

Honoka: speaking of whicj

Honoka: which*

Honoka: i have a date with her today

Honoka: im going now bye bye umi-chan enjoy ur date with kotori-chan

"W-w-w-what is she talking about?! I'm not-!" Umi stammered after reading Honoka's response. Her? In love with Kotori? Ridiculous! She and Kotori were just friends and hey're both girls plus Kotori is a Giftia! She can't possibly be in love with someone that isn't human… right?

"Umi-chan?" Kotori lifted her head off Umi's shoulder, rubbing the sleep on her eyes. With a silent shriek, Umi hid her phone in her jacket, flashing Kotori a nervous smile.

"Kotori, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Kotori shook her head. "No, I'm already awake a few minutes earlier. Your shoulder is just comfortable."

Kotori giggled as she turned out the window. Her eyes sparkled as her mouth slightly opened in awe. Kotori began gushing at how beautiful the scenery outside that was accompanied by the rising sun was but nothing registered in Umi's brain. Because right now, the most beautiful thing in her eyes was not the scenery outside but the Giftia, the android with a synthetic soul, in front of her.

'Oh, I am gay.'

*****

"We're here!" Umi announced excitedly as she slightly bounced on her feet. Kotori giggled at the childlike glow in Umi's eyes, taking her phone out and snapping a picture secretly.

"Hehe, I have another thing to tease Umi-chan about." Kotori giggled to herself before jogging towards the cobalt-haired girl, who was already setting up camp.

Kotori stood beside Umi as she took in the wonderful scenery in front of them. Mt. Fuji can be seen real close and clear in the distance and the pristine lake was adding beauty at the scenery. There were a few campers in the area despite being a weekend, which the two were grateful for since they don't have to deal with cramped camping areas and noisy people.

The place was suggested by Umi when she remembered she went camping with her sister (Kotori didn't knew Umi has a sister until now) when she was a kid. It was also only two hours away from Akihabara so getting motion sick on the way isn't a problem.

"This place is nice Umi-chan! I've never seen Fuji-san so close before!" Kotori chirped as she turned to Umi with a beaming smile. Umi stared at her for a second before looking away with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, yeah. The sakura trees also made the place beautiful." Umi commented shyly as she mumbled something at the end.

"So what are we going to do now?" Umi asked as she finished setting up the tent on two camping chairs, flopping on the one with blue stripes. Kotori walked towards her, sitting comfortably on the other one with green stripes.

"Hm, I don't really know." Kotori mumbled as she stared at the sky, counting the visible clouds.

"Oh how about we go fishing?" Umi suggested energetically, taking out two fishing rods from her bag. How did she fit that in their bag, Kotori doesn't know.

"That sounds like a good idea! Let's go fishing, Umi-chan!" Kotori exclaimed as she skipped off somewhere before coming back a few moments later, a sheepish smile on her face, "um where is the fishing spot?"

Umi laughed, standing up from her comfortable spot on the chair. "Follow me."

"I got another one!" Umi happily announced, tossing the fish on the bucket they bought.

"Eh, that's like your fifth one Umi-chan and I only have…" Kotori peek on her bucket and sighed when she saw, "none."

"Want me to teach you?" Umi asked as she gently put her fishing rod down, making her way towards Kotori. Kotori smiled, nodding.

"Please."

"Okay so…" Umi walked behind Kotori, hugging the girl from behind. The ashen-haired girl squeaked at the contact as she was having a hard time focusing on what Umi was saying. All she can focus on was Umi's arms brushing against her waist, Umi's hands squeezing her own, and Umi's sea-like scent. Umi smells… good, Kotori noted.

"There. You got it?" Kotori was snapped out of her reverie as Umi pulled away from her. A frown formed on her face, already missing Umi's scent.

"Ah, yeah. Probably." Kotori laughed as she turned her face away from Umi, cupping her cheek with her free hand. 'Umi-chan, what was that about?'

On the other hand, Umi stared curiously at Kotori, before shrugging it off, oblivious to the growing blush on Kotori's cheeks.

*****

"That was fun!" Umi exclaimed as she sat on the camping chair, lightly dropping the bucket loads of fish freshly out of the water. Kotori laughed as she began to make a campfire.

"That's unfair Umi-chan. I didn't get to catch anything because of you." Kotori complained as she remembered Umi's scent up close, taking out a small chopping board and a knife to clean the fish Umi caught.

"Eh? What did I do?" Umi pondered, not remembering anything that might upset Kotori. But instead of answering, the Giftia only turned her head away with a pout. Umi's face scrunched up with a mixture of shock and horror as she began to rack her brain for answers.

Kotori noticed Umi's dilemma as she giggled, "just kidding Umi-chan."

"Jeez, Kotori!" Umi exclaimed, sighing in relief when she realized Kotori was just joking.

"Still, I had fun." Kotori stopped cleaning the fish as she looked up to Umi, "thank you for this opportunity Umi-chan and happy first year anniversary of us meeting!"

Umi stared at Kotori with a wild expression before smiling, crouching in front of Kotori. "Yeah, thank you too and happy anniversary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i havent watched the last episode of Plastic Memories that's why I decided to watch it and I'm proud to say I didn't cry at the end. I'm a tough cookie HAHAHA! Sure, the ferris wheel part was sad but im satisfied with the ending, idk.
> 
> The camping part of this chapter was inspired by Yuru Camp Episode 1!
> 
> This is totally not story-related but I started watching Revue Starlight and what's with Suzuko Mimori's characters slapping their childhood friends? Like I got a freaking Sonoda Umi slap flashback when i saw Hikari slapping Karen. I totally didn't expected it, I started laughing in my room until my stomach hurt.
> 
> In any case, I'll continue my weekly update since the start of school was moved by the end of the month.
> 
> That's all, thank you for reading!


	3. Year 3- September

Umi was currently in the family dojo, practicing for the archery tournament she was going to participate in the next few months. The cobalt-haired girl decided to do her best to win this year, this is her last chance as a highschool student after all. Umi breathed in, raising her arms to aim at the target. After ten long seconds of staring at the center of the target, Umi brought her bow down as she turned behind where the cause of her distraction was.

Kotori was cross-sitting on the floor beside the door, flashing Umi a smile when her eyes met Umi's. "Is there something wrong Umi-chan?"

"Well, you're staring is a bit distracting…" Umi scratched her cheek, a light blush creeping at her cheeks.

"Oh, I didn't mean to! You're just so cool when you're practicing!" Kotori exclaimed as she stood up, handing Umi a towel and a bottle of water, "anyways, I'll leave now. I don't want to distract you or anything."

Umi's eyes widened, her chest tightening when she heard Kotori was leaving. As embarrassing as it may be, Umi didn't mind Kotori watching her practice."You don't have to leave. I don't mind really."

Kotori giggled, "I'd love to take you on that Umi-chan but I still have to buy the ingredients for dinner."

"Is that so?" Umi asked, her mood dampening. 

"Don't worry I'll be back before lunch. See you Umi-chan!" Kotori left the room and it took Umi a lot to stop the girl and tell her to just stay in the dojo all day. But of course she can't do that, it would be selfish of her to do that and she'd sound like a clingy girlfriend if she did that. They weren't even dating and probably would never be.

Umi sighed as she turned to the targets. For now, she has a competition to focus on.

*****

"Umi-chan, I brought some manjuu!" Honoka entered the dojo with a loud slam, startling Umi and making her lose focus as the arrow plunged on the ground a few meters away from the target.

With a groan, Umi turned to Honoka, preparing to scold the latter on how to properly knock when she saw the box of manjuu on Honoka's hands. "You brought manjuu?"

"Yep," Honoka entered the room, leaving her shoes by the genkan, "i knew you'd be practicing hard for the tournament so I had otou-san make some for you." Umi put her bow down as she and Honoka sat to the side, enjoying Homura's manjuu.

"By the way Umi-chan, have you confessed to Kotori-chan yet?" Honoka asked out of the blue, making Umi choke on her manjuu.

"I- I-"

"So you haven't yet?" Honoka sighed, "Sheesh, when will you guys start dating? I always wanted to have a double date you know?" 

"It's… complicated…" Umi trailed off as she put the manjuu down. It wasn't really that complicated. Umi was just afraid of having a relationship with someone she knew would leave her eventually. Every time the thought of confessing crossed her mind, she would think 'maybe I shouldn't after all' or 'she doesn't feel that way' or 'is it really possible for a Giftia and a human to be in a relationship'. Hundreds upon hundreds of negative thoughts filled her mind that the thought of confessing was lost, only to resurface and sink under negativity once again.

"Umi-chan, love knows no bounds. So just ask her out already or you'll regret it later on." 

"Someday, I will. Probably." The look on Honoka's face told Umi she wasn't convinced by her words at all and so was Umi herself.

*****

Kotori happily walked down the streets as she made her way back from the supermarket. She thoroughly enjoyed her trip, from the birds chirping to the kids playing. The Giftia glanced at her wristwatch (a gift Umi gave on her birthday a week ago) and her eyes widened when she realized she was running late.

"Oh well, I'll just take a shortcut." Kotori happily mumbled to herself, turning at the next alleyway. She was almost skipping, thinking of making Umi her favorite dish. Speaking of Umi, she's been acting odd lately. She gets more flustered easily, she stares at Kotori quite often, and she sometimes stutters when Kotori talks to her. Okay, maybe that was normal Umi things but there was something about those actions that weren't normal. Something Kotori has yet to figure out.

As she was nearing a corner, Kotori heard muffled screams that made her freeze on her spot. What was that? She's not going to witness a murder, is she? The Giftia slowly peeked on the corner, bracing herself on whatever was going on the other side. Her eyes widened more when she saw an unconscious girl being dragged by two men who looked familiar to Kotori. 

It was hard to see since it was dark but when the sun's stray rays hit one of the men's face, it hit her. He was one of the guys on TV yesterday who was said to be a black market retriever and should be reported immediately to the authorities. Kotori thought of running to the nearest police station but when she saw the girl being dragged away, she thought that maybe there was someone waiting for her back at home, maybe there was someone who still hasn't said their goodbyes yet and it would be sad if that would happen.

And so, Kotori took a deep breath as she left her hiding spot, a scowl on her face. "Hey you! Let go of--"

Kotori wasn't able to finish her sentence as something metal hit the back of her head and she found herself losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was a third man behind her, an evil grin on his face and a baseball bat in hand.

"Umi-chan…"

*****

Words could not describe the flurry of emotions Umi was feeling that morning. Kotori hasn't returned from her shopping trip yesterday and last night's news of black market retrievers spotted in the area wasn't much help either. She knew Kotori wouldn't just disappear without a word, it wasn't like her. So, there was only one option Umi could think of and she didn't like that option one bit.

Umi decided to skip school today to search for the Giftia. She knew school was important, but Kotori was more important. She would rather drop from school than lose Kotori like this.

As Umi was wearing her shoes, Honoka's words yesterday echoed in her mind and it made her head pound. The ginger-haired girl was right after all. She should've told Kotori her feelings instead of hiding it. If she just confessed, maybe she wouldn't be having this sick feeling of regret in the pit of her stomach.

The cobalt-haired girl flung the front door open and was surprised to be met by a blonde who was about to press the doorbell. The blonde was accompanied by someone with purple hair who gave Umi a smile and a wave from behind. The both of them were wearing the same type of white uniform, the only difference was the blonde has light blue lines while the purple-haired has purple lines.

"Is there something you need? I'm sorry but I have something to do. My mother is at the kitchen, you can just call for--"

"You are Kotori's owner right?" The blonde asked in a familiar voice, Umi just can't remember where she heard it. But wait, did she just mention Kotori? She just mentioned Kotori right?

Umi grabbed the blonde's shoulders forcefully. "Do you know where Kotori is because if you do, please tell me!" She doesn't care if she sounded desperate anymore, this is Kotori we're talking about!

The blonde looked at the purple-haired woman, who simply nodded her head before facing Umi, "Sonoda-san, I want you to calm down for a moment."

Umi took deep breaths as her arms slid off the blonde's shoulders. "Ah, sorry about that."

"No, we understand what you're feeling right now but… we have news for you and I can't say it's a good one. The thing is… Kotori has been kidnapped by black market retrievers."


	4. Year 3- September Part 2

"Come again?" Umi can't believe it. She didn't want to believe it but that explained everything. The one option why Kotori was missing that Umi kept pushing at the back of her mind, Umi didn't want to believe it but she knew it was the truth.

"We know you're having a hard time right now but rest assured that we will save her." The blonde stated, giving Umi a pat on the shoulder.

"And how will you do that, also how did you knew where Kotori is?"

"I'm Eli and this is Nozomi. We are from Terminal Service so don't worry," the blonde then lifted the I.D. card that was hanging around her neck, "we already found her location thanks to the cameras in the area."

"Then let me come with you. I know it's dangerous but I can't just sit here without doing anything." Umi said, determined. The blonde looked at the purple-haired woman who answered with a smile. Sighing, the blonde rubbed her nape.

"Alright," Umi's face lit up at hearing the blonde's decision, "but don't do anything rash and listen to us okay?"

Umi nodded, following the duo at the weird-looking car that was parked outside of their gate. Shrugging, the cobalt-haired girl made herself comfortable in the backseat while the blonde sat on the driver's seat and the purple-haired beside Umi.

The first few minutes of the drive was quiet and Umi busied herself by staring out the window and praying to whatever gods out there for Kotori's safety.

"Sonoda-san," Umi snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at the purple-haired woman, who spoke for the first time since Umi saw her, "it'll be okay."

Umu flinched when the purple-haired woman placed a warm hand over hers and that's when she noticed they were trembling. With a shaky sigh, Umi smiled, "yeah. I know."

*****

Umi took breathing exercises as she stared out the car window, waiting for Nozomi and Eli to return. When they arrived at the sight (an old apartment complex that was famous for black market dealing), Eli ordered Umi to stay in the car and not leave until they return. Umi tried to protest but Nozomi managed to convince her to stay, partly because Nozomi used Kotori as her trump card and well - Umi couldn't do anything if it's about Kotori.

Thr cobalt-haired girl was getting restless in the car; her legs were bouncing involuntary, her palms were so sweaty, and her heart was beating a million times faster. Umi bit her lip, what if Kotori needs her there? What if Nozomi and Eli were overpowered by the enemy? She knew she shouldn't think like that but her anxiety was making her all fidgety on the inside.

Umi's negative thinking was put to a stop when she heard muffled gunshots, followed by a scream, and silence. Umi's heartbeat ran through her ears as she threw Eli's orders out of the window and made a dash to the building.

"Please be okay. Please be okay." Umi muttered, rubbing her palms as she climbed through the stairs, skipping a step. Umi was at the third floor when she heard frantic footsteps coming towards her. Before she can even process what was going on, a body came crashing towards her, sending Umi tumbling to the wall for support.

The cobalt-haired girl was about to ask who was hugging her when she saw the familiar ashen-gray hair. "K-Kotori?"

Kotori only gripped Umi's shirt tightly as a response and the latter let her, rubbing circles at the Giftia's back. Umi took a deep breath, smiling when she caught scent of Kotori's perfume. Yep, this is indeed Kotori, she'd recognize that scent anywhere.

After the Giftia has calmed down, she slowly pulled away but kept her body pressed against Umi's. "Umi-chan, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't worry, I'm just glad you're safe and I know this isn't the time for this and you might hate me and you might don't want to be my friend or live with me anymore and--"

"Umi-chan, you're rambling." Kotori giggled. Umi's shoulders loosened up as a smile formed on her face.

"Kotori. I love you, not as a friend but more." Umi averted her gaze when Kotori just stared at her while gaping, "i… i know it sounds weird. After all, I said I hate you before but… you showed me a lot of things. So Kotori, let me take back what I said before. I love you and I wish to spend the rest of our time together loving you."

A full minute passed and Kotori justs tared at Umi, who was now blushing at how cheesy her words were. Umi was beginning to think that Kotori might reject her when a smile broke on her face.

"I love you too Umi-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hnnng. this chapter is crap and cheesy ngl (i swear confession scenes are so hard to write). im sorry, ill edit this when i get back on track. next update will be in two weeks or so, i just need to recharge my writing battery and motivation. 
> 
> I also cut off the part where koto was kidnapped bcoz well… I can't imagine the scene in my head and i can't write anything if the scene isnt clear in my head


	5. Year 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this deep feeling of regret on my last chapter so i decided to update once again. This time it's pure fluff!

"Once again, Congratulations to all graduates!" The principal announced, followed by applauses from the graduating seniors, the first and second years, and the parents who attended the ceremony.

Umi turned to look at Kotori who was flashing her a huge smile. The cobalt-haired girl returned the grin, squeezing Kotori's hand that was interlaced with hers.

"Congratulations to us!" Honoka exclaimed as she butted in between the two, wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

"Honoka, you're heavy! You have been eating more bread, haven't you?" Umi told the ginger-haired girl who pouted at her.

"Rude! I've been losing weight, thank you very much." Honoka retorted, making Kotori giggle.

"Honoka-chan, isn't that Tsubasa-san?" Kotori exclaimed, pointing at a girl standing alone in the entrance and searching for someone. The ginger-haired girl lit up as she let go of her two friends, rushing to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-san!"

Umi watched the energetic ginger-head pounce on this 'Tsubasa'. Umi's brows furrowed as she watched Tsubasa greet Honoka with a cool smile. Of course Umi knew her. How could she not when Honoka kept sending pictures of her during their first and second year? "You know her?" 

Kotori nodded. "Yep. I walked with her and Honoka-chan when you were busy at the archery club last year. I learned she was a famous idol and voice actress."

Umi hummed in response as she pulled Kotori towards where Honoka and Tsubasa was, putting on a serious face. The couple stopped talking (more like Honoka talking and Tsubasa smiling) as they turned to Umi.and Kotori.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka beamed, hugging Tsubasa by the waist who returned the gesture by wrapping her arms by Honoka's shoulders, "this is Kira Tsubasa-san. I'm sure you guys haven't met yet." 

"No, we haven't." Umi turned to Tsubasa, offering her a hand, "I heard many stories about you Kira-san."

Tsubasa accepted the handshake, flashing a small smile, "nice to meet you too. I assume you're Sonoda-san?"

"Yes, I am. I just have one thing to say; Honoka's very high maintenance so please take care of her."

"I'm not high maintenance!"

Tsubasa chuckled, "I am aware of that Sonoda-san but thank you. Congratulations on your graduation by the way."

"Not you too, Tsubasa-san!"

Tsubasa, Umi, and Kotori laughed at Honoka's whining. Kotori and Tsubasa engaged in small talk as Umi observed Honoka's partner. She was... decent. Her calm and cool demeanor completely contrasted Honoka's explosive personality, making Tsubasa a perfect match for Honoka. Umi hoped Tsubasa won't do anything to hurt Honoka because no matter how cold and strict she was towards Honoka, she still cared for her as a friend.

"We'll be going now!" Kotori exclaimed, pulling Umi with her. The latter gave the two a wave as she and Kotori headed to their house.

"We finally graduated Umi-chan." Kotori told the cobalt-haired girl, squeezing Umi's hand tighter. The latter responded with a tight squeeze.

"Yeah. Time flies so fast. Well then, are you ready Kotori?"

"Yep!"

*****

"And that's the last of the boxes!" Kotori exclaimed as she placed the last box in the apartment, standing by the door to observe the living room.

"Kotori, I finished decorating the bedroom." Umi entered the living room, wiping the sweat on her forehead.

Last Christmas, the duo decided to live together. Well, they were already living together but they wanted some privacy for themselves. After a bit of convincing Umi's parents and searching for cheap apartments that was near the university Umi was going to attend, they found a well-conditioned apartment with a living room, two empty rooms and a bathroom.

"This place is very well kept, huh?" 

"Yep!" Kotori chirped before turning to Umi, smiling innocently, "Umi-chan. We're alone now." 

Oblivious to Kotori's change in tone, Umi nodded. "Yes, that's the reason why we chose to stay in an apartment right?"

"Umi-chan," Kotori's voiced dropped as she walked towards Umi, "We. Are. A. Lone. Right. Now." The Giftia exclaimed, tapping Umi's chest with a finger each syllable.

Umi blinked, staring at Kotori's serious expression before blushing a bright shade of red all over her face to her ears and neck. "K-Kotori! T-that's just shameless!"

Kotori giggled as she hopped away from Umi, "You're so fun to tease, Umi-chan. Time to get back to work!"

Umi watched Kotori unpack the boxes, mouth agape. She groaned, realizing she was played by Kotori once again. Ever since the two got in a relationship, Kotori's teases increased and became more dangerous to Umi's heart. Like that one time, Kotori pulled a kabedon on her or that one time Kotori left a bruise on her neck (Umi wore a scarf on school the next day despite the hot weather).

Umi sighed in defeat as she planned to turn to their room to finish putting the clothes in the closet when an idea popped in her head. Umi wouldn't do this normally but it would be nice to put a score on the board against Kotori once.

Silently, Umi made her way to the unsuspecting Giftia before wrapping her arms around Kotori's waist and pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together. The cobalt-haired girl bit her tongue to prevent herself from blushing at the close contact.

"U-Umi-chan...?" Sure enough, Umi's efforts were paid as Kotori looked at her with wide eyes, shock visible on her face, "i-is something wrong?"

Umi hummed, "is it bad to hug my little bird every once in a while?"

"M-my little--?! Geez, you're teasing me aren't you?"

"Maybe, but really," Umi tightened her grip on Kotori's waist, burying her face on the Giftia's shoulders, "i also wanted to do this."

Kotori smiled as she tossed the items back into the box, leaning her head on Umi's shoulder, "Wanna watch something in our room Umi-chan?"

"As long as it doesn't have any kiss scenes."

"How about se--"

"Those are worst! Filth! The most shameless of the shameless!"

Kotori giggled and Umi can't help but smile. Sure she didn't had the chance to turn the tables on Kotori but maybe next time. For now, she'll just enjoy this new chapter in her life with Kotori.


	6. Year 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: im not dead lol. i had a hard time writing this since my only experience in romance was reading fanfics and watching romance anime. And i may or may not have forgot that i still have to write Year 5 instead of Year 6.
> 
> Also, advance happy birthday Kotori!

"I think Kotori hates me." Umi blurted out all of a sudden, making Honoka choke on the coffee she was drinking. Honoka brought her cup down as she stared at Umi in disbelief.

"Kotori-chan? You? Impossible," Honoka shrugged it off but the serious look on Umi's face didn't change at all, "wait, really?"

"Why would I joke about this?" Umi moaned, slamming her forehead against the table, "she was avoiding me this morning, and the morning before, and the morning before that, and--"

"Okay, okay. I get it but it's rare for Kotori-chan to avoid you. Maybe you did something wrong?" Honoka suggested, stopping herself from bursting out laughing at the look on Umi's face. 

"I did not do anything wrong!" The cobalt-haired woman cried. Umi sighed as she groaned against the table, remembering her conversation with Kotori earlier this morning.

*****

"Kotori, I'll be going now!" Umi called out as she slid in her shoes. She turned, expecting to see Kotori smiling at her (Umi might not want to admit it in front of Kotori but seeing her smile gives Umi the determination to go through the day) but she was greeted by silence.

Confused, Umi took off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen, which was unusually empty. Deciding that Kotori was still in the bedroom, Umi walked to their shared room where she saw the Giftia wrapped in a blanket.

"Kotori, are you--"

"Yes," Kotori cut Umi off without looking at her, "you should get going now. You'll be late for your first class."

Taken aback by Kotori's tone, Umi decided to just give her space and made her way out of the apartment, an unsettling feeling growing in her chest.

*****

After a few minutes of contemplating her day in the cafe, Tsubasa arrived clad in a huge coat, glasses, and a beanie. It must be hard being an idol in its peak walking through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Umi practically became a third wheel for the couple so she decided to excuse herself and walk back home, with Tsubasa giving her a little apology and Honoka telling her that Kotori doesn't hate her or anything.

Umi arrived at the apartment absentmindedly, still thinking about Kotori's cold behavior towards her. She didn't forget about any of their anniversaries, Kotori's birthday is still months away, so why is Kotori avoiding her? Maybe Honoka was right, maybe she did something wrong. With a sigh, Umi opened the door.

"I'm home!" Umi exclaimed, hanging her coat on the racket and neatly placing her shoes to the side. 

"Kotori?" Umi called, wondering why Kotori didn't welcomed her. Umi may have thought she was out buying groceries if not for the sizzling of the pan coming from the kitchen. Umi walked behind Kotori, wrapping her arms behind her waist.

"Umi-chan, not now."

Umi was confused. Why is Kotoyri acting like this? Why is she acting so cold? "Tell me, did I do anything wrong?" 

"No. You didn't do--"

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Umi removed her hands from Kotori's waist, lightly hitting and leaning her head against Kotori's back, "You won't be avoiding me if it's just nothing."

"I- I'm sorry. Just hate me again, Umi-chan."

"What… what are you saying? I'd never hate you. Kotori, what's wrong?

"It's just… I know how it hurts to be left behind by someone you love Umi-chan. I thought that I'll be the one leaving someone behind so when Sonoda-obaa-chan left, it hurts so much. I have this combination of sad emotions that I can't describe. I felt so crushed when she died and I don't want you to go through it. So… so…"

"So, you thought that if I hated you, I won't be hurt if you left?" Umi asked and Kotori only answered with a faint nod. Sighing, Umi turned her around and pulled Kotori to a hug, surprising the Giftia.

"What you're doing right now hurts more. I'm already aware of the consequences of my actions, I'm already aware that the person I love will leave me one day but I don't regret anything. You told me to enioy the present and not worry about the future remember? And that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to treasure the time I have with you until the very end." 

"Umi-chan," Kotori's broke into sobs and all Umi could do was pat her back comfortingly, "I'm sorry… I…"

"I know. I love you, Kotori and that won't change."

"Umi-chan, I love you too."


	7. Final Days

Saturday  
The early morning sun shone dimly, the birds sang beautifully, and the sound of early risers outside filled Sonoda Umi's ears. She stirred on the bed, sitting up as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. After doing a bit of stretching, she looked beside her and a faint smile formed on her lips. It was rare to see Kotori still asleep since she always gets up at the same time as Umi but these days, she seems way too tired than usual.

Umi brushed Kotori's stray bangs out of the way before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She stood up, careful not to wake up her sleeping partner, and walked to the calendar on the door. There weren't any notable occasions aside from the one huge red circle marking the first Saturday of April. Smiling bitterly, Umi left the room and hoped that the cherry blossoms bloomed by then.

*****

The sun was already setting, a rare occurrence for Umi to still be outside. Usually, the extra classes end at 4 pm but her professor got so engulfed into teaching, he ended up extending the class for an hour.

Umi looked at the cake box she was holding, hoping that Kotori would like them. Who was she kidding, of course Kotori will like anything as long as it has cheesecake in it. And since this would be the last time Kotori's going to eat cheesecake (as much as Umi wanted to avoid thinking about it), Umi decided to waste a week's worth of allowance to get that premium cheesecake Kotori always told her about.

Umi arrived at the apartment building and was surprised to see a familiar-looking blonde leaning against a car. She walked up towards Eli, who offered her a smile. Ever since that incident involving Kotori years ago, the two started hanging out with each other though sometimes Umi wondered where Nozomi was. She wanted to ask where Eli's eccentric partner was but she figured she'd just let Eli tell her.

"Eli-san, what brings you here-- Ah…" 

"Don't worry, I'm not here for that. I just wanted to be here as a friend."

"Oh. Then would you like to go inside for some tea?"

Eli shook her head as she walked to the driver's seat, "No thank you, I still have a job to do. I just wanted to tell you that if you ever felt lonely, just call me." Eli gave Umi a pat on the shoulder before she walked back in her car. Umi watched Eli drive away until the car disappeared into the horizon. She gripped the box handle tighter, "Even if she's still here, I'm already feeling lonely, you know."

*****  
Sunday

Since it was a Sunday, Umi had no school meaning more time to spend with Kotori. The two were currently in the kitchen; Umi sitting on the table and sipping her newly brewed coffee and Kotori cooking their lunch. The room was silent, save for Umi's occasional sipping and the sound of frying.

"Ouch." Kotori winced as the chicken she was trying to get out of the pan fell off from the tongs and on her feet. Umi immediately placed her mug down and went to Kotori, taking the tongs from her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just slipped off."

"Do you want me to take over?"

"No, I can do this. Besides, it's your day off Umi-chan. I know you've been busy with university and I don't want to bother you."

Umi hesitated for a moment but sighed in defeat at the pleading look Kotori was sending her way, "Okay, okay but call me when you need help."

"Mhm!" Kotori hummed before turning at the frying pan, this time carefully removing the chicken off the pan. Umi moved back to her seat, still keeping a careful eye on Kotori. Eventually, her eyes landed on the window in front of the stove as her eyes caught a pink petal sway with the wind until it was out of sight.

"Do you want to go sakura viewing today?"

Kotori turned off the stove, wiping her hands on her apron. "Can we? What about my pick-up?"

"I'll have Eli-san extend it. So, do you want to?"

Kotori beamed a smile. "I'd love to! I'll prepare our lunches right away!" Kotori tripped every now and then as she excitedly paced around the kitchen. Umi shook her head at Kotori's newfound energy, finishing the last of her coffee.  
****

"Woah, they're almost in full bloom!" Kotori exclaimed as she waltzed around the trees. Umi watched as she stopped for a moment, cupping her hands to catch a falling petal. She stared at it for a while before letting it fall to the ground.

"It was also spring when Grandmother got you, wasn't it?" Umi asked as she sat on the blanket she laid out. Kotori hummed as reply, lying down on Umi's lap.

"Yep. It's been so long. Time sure flies fast~"

Umi didn't know how long they've been lying there, watching as the people in the park slowly leave, but the sun was already setting when Kotori sat up from lying on Umi's lap.

Without saying anything, she gently took Umi's hand and hooked a bracelet around her wrist. Umi lifted it, inspecting the accesory. "Kotori? What is this?"

"Just something to remember me by." Kotori smiled. As the sun slowly hid into the horizon and the streetlamps started turning on one by one, Kotori slowly leaned against Umi, resting her head on her shoulder. Umi's hand rested on Kotori's head, brushing her hair. 

She took our her phone. It's time to call Eli.  
*****  
'Dear Umi-chan,

I know you would probably miss me so i left a gift for you to remember me by! It isn't much but this bracelet really reminds me of us. The bird keychains dangling around the dark blue chains. It's so cute, isn't it?

I hope you liked it! I'm sorry, these days I don't even know what's good or bad anymore. One time, I ate these rainbow bread because I thought they looked delicious but when I took a bite they tasted icky.

Anyways, thank you Umi-chan. The love, the support, everything that you have given me. It made my days happier than you could've imagined.

Oh, I'm getting sidetracked again am I? For the last time, thank you Umi-chan. I love you, truly. Eat a lot of cheesecake for me 'kay?

Signed, Kotori.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow look who decided to update this ahahahahaha alsksksksk final chapter.
> 
> first off, i wanted to say thank u for all the kudos and hits and comments everyone left on this fic. U guys are very pog :00
> 
> Yes ik not as dramatic but man, i forgot the ending that i planned for this.
> 
> reallysorry for making ppl wait for so goddamn long, emkr brainrot is just too strong 
> 
> anyways i wonder if ppl recognized the parts i wrote months ago vs the parts i wrote recently
> 
> alsksksksk ill post kotoumi whenever


End file.
